This proposal is for a pilot study to examine interstate migration in two countries in the Middle East. A major objective is to determine the ways in which national governments seek to regulate or control such flows, and the ways in which the movement of population across national boundaries affects development policies. A second objective is to look into the perception of migration as an issue of public policy, and the identification of perceived or possible alternatives to existing policies. The primary emphasis is upon migration policy and governmental responses to migration. The investigations are to be undertaken for Egypt (illustrating an exporter of skilled manpower) and Kuwait (illustrating an importer of skilled labor). The research design is in three stages: first, compiling a general profile of population movement for these two cases; second, examining governmental policies regarding migration; and, third, obtaining official views (through interviews) of migration and migration policies in these two countries. This study will provide a detailed analysis of migration profiles, problems, and policies in host and in a recipient country and insights into alternative governmental responses and on the potential congruence or inner consistency of proposed migration policies.